Sonny with a Chance of Friendship
by lollidella-vip
Summary: Chad and Sonny have been enemies since they saw each other...will one incident change everything? TWO-SHOT! not rly romance. just fluff.
1. Guilt

A/N: R & R! 

Sonny's POV

The first word I think of when someone says "Chad Dylan Cooper" is jerk. I hate him. I absolutely hate him. Sure he's been there for me like the fake fan incident, the interview with Santiago, being my fake date, and the Selena Gomez thing. But I still hate him.

He cares about no one himself. But something amazing happened that made me have revenge.

It's been 5 days since Chad got prank'd on Zora's new show called _Celebrity Practical Joked. _Whenever someone saw him, they'd laugh at him. The joke that he got prank'd was SO alive!

Sure I'm a good girl. I'm always nice, but whenever I saw Chad Dylan Cooper, I would always say, "You've been Celebrity Practical Joked, sucka!" After that, I would laugh. It was fun mocking him. He would always frown, though. That was the side-effect. He wouldn't say a smart-aleck comeback at all like he used to.

The last time I did that to him was 2 days ago in the Cafeteria. Everyone laughed: the _Falls _cast, Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora, the directors, and the lunch ladies. Chad was shocked I would do this in front of everyone. He was holding his lunch tray which he slowly put down on a random table. Chad bit his lower lip and scowled at me, hands clenched. Then he stormed out of the cafeteria. He didn't even get his gourmet lunch. His eyes weren't filled with his usual cockiness or self-absorbed power. His eyes…er…eye wasn't even sparkly. They were filled with hurt and sadness.

I suddenly knew how it felt like to be Chad Dylan Cooper. It felt awful. There's only one problem: How does he do this without feeling guilty?

A/N: Sorry it's so short! If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, please message me!! 


	2. Forgiveness

**A/N: Hey, guys! i really appreciate the reviews...keep reviewing!! :)**

Chad's POV

"AH!" I shouted, waking up from my nightmare. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my fists. I looked at my alarm clock on my nightstand: 3: 32 AM. Perfect. I don't like repeating nightmares but…here's what happened: there I was, on set of _Mackenzie Falls_, going in for my big close-up kiss with Portlyn (I played Mackenzie while she played Chloe). "Oh. Mackenzie, don't kiss me. Father will find out!" whispered Portlyn. I smirked. "I will anyway." My famous line…my famous Hollywood line! Then, Mike the director stops me. "CUT! Cooper, you're out. We're replacing you will James." Mike said, nonchalantly. I pull away from Chloe, outraged. "WHAT?! You can't do that1 I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, teen heart-throb!" I yelled. "Not anymore. The _Falls' _views is getting low all 'cause of you getting prank'd, so we're replacing you. Conroy, go." Then, all of a sudden, I see James and Portlyn making out while Mike yells "BRAVO!" All of a sudden, Sonny's face is everywhere while she's saying "You've been Celebrity Practical Joked, sucka!"

Okay, it doesn't sound like a nightmare to you, but it does to me. I, Chad Dylan Cooper was being replaced by that no-good James! AND...Sonny was haunting me.

Sonny Munroe…she's probably the only girl in the whole wide world that can make an easy comeback and not worship the ground I walk on. There are many other reasons but I can't think of any.

Because I, Chad Dylan Cooper, like Sonny.

It's easy for a guy to hide his feelings for a girl, but for a girl to hide her feelings from a guy...that's tough. Tawni Hart, that weird blonde girl in _So Random, t_old me one day that Sonny likes me. Pfft, like I'm gonna believe a blonde. I mean, would you? Don't answer that. (me: did i spell blonde right..??)

I like Sonny because she's not afraid to tell a dirty joke like other girls, she's not afraid to paint a whole house by herself, she's not afraid to make a fool of herself (sometimes!)..she's just not afraid that much.

I got off my bed and walked downstairs of my house...er…mansion and walked into the kitchen. I took an empty glass from the cupboard and but it under the faucet for a drink of water. I finished pouring the water in, I turned off the faucet and noticed the water drops dripping down…mocking me.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Loser._

_Loser._

_Loser._

I took a drink, washed the cup, and walked right into bed.

Tomorrow was gonna be a new day...of humiliation.

***

"Chad!" shouted Portlyn. "Holy-" I shouted, falling off my chair. "W-Were you just snoozing off while we're at work?" she asked, smirking at me now. God, she can be such a prick. "So?" I said, rubbing my eyelid with my fist. "You have more bags than a grocery store!" commented Portlyn, laughing her stupid "I'm so funny!" laugh. I rolled my eyes at her. "I didn't have any sleep last night!" I paused. Portlyn waited. "And?" "It's about Sonny, a'ight." I said looking at myself in the mirror. _Man, I look goooood. _"Alright. It's not a'ight, okay? You're not a gangster!" "WHAT THE HELL? We're talking about Sonny!" She scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Jeez, _Pooper,_ you don't have to be so mean." Then she started walking away. I sighed and sat back down on my chair and started sleeping again.

_Finally, peace and-_

"Chad?"

…_quiet…?_

I quickly sat up.

It was Sonny.

"Hey, Munroe." I replied, slicking back my hair. She was looking good today. Sure, she looks good in _anything, _but today, she was dressed up a little. "Hey, Chad. I-I was just in the neighborhood...well, duh, we work in the same studio of course I'd be in the sa-" "Sonny," I said interrupting her, "I really like listening to random thought like the next guy, but what do you want?" She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for making fun of you, Chad. I'm really really sorry. It was cruel. I mean, I thought having revenge was fun, but it turns-" _Wow, Sonny has pretty hair. Wait, what kind of guy would say _that _to a girl? "Hey, you have pretty hair." Pfft, no guys at all. Wait, she's still talking to me? _"Sorry, Sonny, could you repeat that?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, _of course, _you'd like to listen to me apologize again. Obviously, no one has ever apologized to the 'Great Chad Dylan Cooper'. And could you excuse me, I have rehearsal in 10 minutes," she said, turning around and walking away.

I watched her walk to the door that separated _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls. _

That separated _us. _

"Wait up, Sonny!" I said, jogging to her now. "What now, Cooper?" she said in a harsh voice. I took a step back. "Sonny, I-I-" Oh, great. I'm stuttering now. Sonny seemed annoyed. "What, Chad?!" "I forgive you!" I shouted a little bit too loudly. The whole cast looked at me for a second and continued to their jobs.

She looked surprised. "Your apologizing!" she squealed. She "coughed". "Oh, your apologizing," she said in a monotone voice. "Of course I'm apologizing. I mean, friends do that right?" I said, nudging her with my elbow. She smiled a little. "Friends?" she asked. I shrugged. "Okay, if you wanna." I said, smirking to myself. Sonny smiled. "You're very sneaky, Cooper." "Thanks, Munroe." "Anytime." We stood their grinning at each other like idiots. "Well, I gotta go to rehearsal." She said, stepping inside the door, back turned away from me. "Yeah, well, see ya at lunch?" I said, crossing my fingers behind my back. She turned around with another amazing smile on her face and winked. "If you're lucky."

And she walked down the hall.

I watched her walk away.

Man, that girl can make a comeback. Let's just hope that I'm lucky.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the chaptrs are too short..well..tha's it!! next chapter coming up..today!!! or tomorrow..lol.**


End file.
